


Violating Innocence

by guns_and_gauntlets (CynicalMistrust)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/guns_and_gauntlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ He reached up to grasp Jude's chin, forcing his head back to look at him. “You're mine to do with as I please." ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violating Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite as evil as the title suggests, though if I continue it, it might progress a bit darker; fair warning

Alvin trudged up the steps to his home with a weary sigh, glad to have finally escaped his uncle for the night. If he was lucky he'd have a week to himself before needing to put in an appearance again. He wasn't interested in the business, but he couldn't complain about the perks of not being disinherited. The only good news to come of the meeting had been the mention of Ludger returning from his trip overseas. Not that he expected Ludger to want to see him after how they'd parted ways, but it'd be nice if he did. Three years was long enough to forgive someone, right?

The savory scent of dinner cooking as he entered made his mouth water, and he felt his spirits lifting at the promise of a home cooked meal. He shed his jacket, hanging it in the closet before following his nose to the kitchen.

Jude glanced up from stirring a pot of stew when he entered. “Welcome back, sir. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in.” He grabbed a glass to fill with tea and set the table. “Dinner’s almost done.”

Alvin sat at the table, watching Jude with a touch of amusement. The kid had been a servant in his home the past five years, though it was only recently he'd started giving in to his urges to touch him. Like now. He reached out, stopping Jude in the middle of his task with a hand on his shoulder.

“Sir?” Jude paused, glancing up at him with a tilt of his head.

Alvin slid his fingers up, resting them against the back of Jude's neck. “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Alvin?”

Jude flushed, ducking his head. “Sorry, sir.”

Alvin raised an eyebrow, waiting a moment to give Jude a chance to correct himself though he knew he wouldn't. They'd been playing this game for weeks, but he'd been sure his last rule would have changed the game. “You remember the punishment for disobeying?”

“Yes... sir.”

He didn't miss the quick, indrawn breath, or the deliberate 'sir', and felt a spike of heat in his gut. Maybe the game _had_ changed. “Good,” he said, releasing Jude back to his work. He didn't say anything further and they ate in relative silence, Jude avoiding his gaze and squirming in his seat. He almost laughed, though he was sure it'd ruin the mood.

He finished his stew and stood. “Come to my room when you're done,” he said, pitching his voice lower than usual and smirking at the flush he got in return.

It was a struggle to keep from running up the stairs, forcing himself to walk at a measured pace despite the anticipation curling through his stomach. He pulled off his gloves and boots once he reached his room, tossing aside his vest and unbuttoning the white shirt beneath. He couldn't quite control his smirk as he opened a drawer, pocketing a small tube of lubricant, just in case. Then he pulled out a crop, bending it to feel its give and tapping the leather against his palm. It was a custom order, one he'd had made a few months ago in the hopes he'd get just this kind of chance to use it.

A soft knock came from the door before it opened and Jude stepped inside, head bowed as he stopped in front of Alvin.

He licked his lips, taking a slow breath to control his excitement as he moved around the kid, pausing behind him when he saw the red ears. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were looking forward to this.”

Jude hunched his shoulders, ducking his head further. “I'm sorry.”

Alvin blinked, stepping closer and leaning down so his lips just brushed against a reddened ear. “For which? Disobeying, or looking forward to the punishment?”

Jude whimpered, the sound of it going straight to Alvin's groin. “Both?”

“Oh?” Alvin chuckled, running the crop up the back of Jude's leg before landing a light thwack against his ass.

Jude yelped in surprise, stumbling half a step forward. He turned toward Alvin with a pout and unsteady breaths.

It took all of Alvin's self-control to keep from pushing Jude down and having his way with him. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Or maybe not, considering Jude wasn't running for the door. Well, only one way to find out. He reached up to grasp Jude's chin, forcing his head back to look at him. “You're mine to do with as I please,” he said with the same low pitch as earlier, sliding his thumb across Jude's lips.

Jude's eyes went impossibly wide and he was sure the kid stopped breathing for a moment. “All yours, sir,” he whispered.

He watched Jude for several heartbeats, waiting for any sign of insincerity or hesitation and finding none. A lopsided smile found his lips as he stepped back, pleased and relieved beyond belief. “How many infractions?”

“Five.”

Alvin chuckled at the prompt answer, the last of his doubts fading. “How many strikes?”

Jude licked his lips. “Ten.”

“Very good.” He stepped back, tapping the crop against his palm again. “Strip.”

Jude's fingers trembled, but he obeyed, eyes locked onto the crop before Alvin moved around him and out of sight.

Alvin hummed as his eyes roamed over bared flesh, the pile of discarded clothes that were usually kept so neat and pristine igniting fresh heat inside him. He pressed a finger to the back of Jude's neck, trailing it down his spine and watching the kid arch into the touch. So responsive. “Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?” he asked, lips following the same path.

Jude shuddered, gasping at every touch. “Since you rescued me?”

Alvin laughed, sucking a mark into Jude's shoulder before moving to nibble along his ear. “Perhaps.” He straightened and pressed against Jude's back, reaching around to palm his erection.

Jude bucked against him with a throaty moan, hands flailing until they settled for grasping at Alvin's arms. “S-sir!” He bent forward and shifted as though he couldn't decide if he wanted to escape or not.

Alvin pulled his hand away and lifted the crop to press against Jude's lips. “Open up,” he purred, settling it between Jude's teeth when he obeyed. “Don't drop it and don't leave a mark, understand?” He grinned as Jude nodded. “Good boy.”

His teeth left another mark on Jude's other shoulder as he tugged Jude's arms behind his back, one arm on top of the other. Too bad he didn't have rope handy. Instead, he pressed against Jude's back again to trap them between their bodies. He pushed his thigh between Jude's legs and shifted so Jude was resting most of his weight against him.

He slid his hands along Jude's sides, over his hips and passing close to his groin without touching. He explored as far as he could reach before dragging his nails up Jude's stomach and chest, leaving white trails in the smooth flesh that slowly turned pink. “Such a good boy,” he murmured, grinning as Jude squirmed against him. “Do you like hearing how good you are? Or do you just like me touching you?” He took Jude's nipples between his fingers, rubbing and stroking until they hardened. Then he squeezed, chuckling as Jude's head dropped back against his shoulder, body arching with a long groan. He didn't let up, twisting and tugging and pinching as Jude's breathing grew more unsteady.

A harder twist had him finally crying out, the crop tumbling free and clattering to the floor.

Alvin tsk’ed and soothed the abused nipples with his fingertips. “Pick it up.”

Jude's chest heaved as he sucked in deep breaths, bending forward and stopping as Alvin kept his arms where they were.

“With your mouth.” Alvin smirked as Jude whimpered and sank lower, crouching to pick the crop back up. He waited until Jude had it in his mouth before pushing him forward, sliding his hand to Jude's back until he was bent over. “Knees further apart.”

He kept a hand on Jude's lower back, enjoying the whimpering sounds that were far more frequent as he spread his legs. He echoed them with soft praises and hums of approval, pressing his lips to Jude's exposed ass, nibbling and nipping at the flesh. When Jude's squirming got bad enough, he took the crop from his mouth and smacked his thigh with it. “Keep still.”

Jude yelped and went still, trembling with the effort of it as Alvin's lips continued their torment.

Alvin took his time, sucking red marks into the pert flesh, sinking his teeth into it until it bruised. He covered Jude's ass and thighs, groping every inch of him along the way, until he was satisfied. He sat back to admire his work, glancing at Jude to see his face flushed, eyes half-lidded, panting with soft mewls of pleasure. “Still with me, kid?”

Jude stirred, licking his lips and glancing back at him. “Yes sir.”

Alvin chuckled, unable to hold that one against him when he was so obviously distracted. “Ten strikes then.” He lifted the crop, shifting to the side for a better angle. He grasped Jude's wrists to keep them in place before bringing it down against his ass.

Jude let out a sharp cry, fighting against the hold on his arms before slumping in defeat with another whimper. The next four were the same. The sixth left him sobbing and by the eighth he was murmuring apologies. “I'm sorry, sorry, do whatever you want, please…”

Alvin paused and leaned over Jude, making soft shushing sounds against his ear. “Two more and you're done, kid. You're doing so good, pet. Just two more. Ready?” He waited for Jude to calm enough to nod before continuing, striking once against each thigh with a light tap.

Jude sobbed in relief and crumpled to the rug when Alvin released his hold.

Alvin tossed the crop up to the bed before tracing his fingers over the angry red marks he'd left. None of them had broken skin. He leaned over to kiss each of them, three on each ass cheek, evenly spaced, and two on each thigh, the last two strikes already fading.

"Good boy," he murmured, picking Jude up and laying him out on the covers, stroking back the dark hair and licking away the tear tracks. He couldn't help the darker desire to replace them with more, though he held it in check for the moment. His other hand moved down between Jude's legs, humming softly at the evidence his interest hadn't faded.

“Please,” Jude moaned, clutching at Alvin's arms as he pushed into the fingers stroking him.

“Yeah, I'll make you feel good,” Alvin murmured, setting to work covering Jude's chest in the same marks and bruises as his ass. He pulled the lube from his pocket, coating a finger and pressing it into Jude as he tormented a nipple with his teeth.

Jude gasped and tensed beneath him. “It...feels strange.” His eyes were wide as he squirmed, alternating between pushing into Alvin's finger and teeth, his fingers finding their way into Alvin's hair.

“Will feel better soon.” He worked Jude open until he could add a second finger, groaning softly at how utterly tight Jude was. The way he shifted and clenched around him was enough to drive him insane. “Shit, you're so good,” he said, curling his fingertips and pulling back to watch as Jude undulated beneath him.

“Aaah! Ah! Al-vin!” Jude lifted his hips, heels digging into the bed to push harder against Alvin's fingers, clutching at hair with a painful grip.

He pulled his fingers out, ignoring Jude's whines as he retrieved the crop. The handle was thicker than a standard riding crop and sported half a dozen ridges. He glanced at Jude when he whimpered, soothing him with a hand on his hip. “I said I'd make you feel good, didn't I?” He smirked as he coated it with lube, winking at Jude’s wide-eyed look and pressing it inside.

Jude moaned, hands twisting in the covers, gasping every time one of the ridges pushed past his rim. He stared at the ceiling, chest heaving, shifting his hips once it was all the way in. “Still strange…”

Alvin chuckled as he tugged it halfway out and pushed it back in again, loving the way Jude shuddered and spread his legs further. He shifted to rest his body over Jude’s stomach, free hand groping the kid’s thigh before licking along the length of his arousal.

“Alvin! Sir!”

He pressed harder as Jude bucked, pinning him down before taking him into his mouth. Jude was even more responsive once he started sucking; begging for more, whimpering as his tight hole sucked the crop back in every time it slid free. He wanted to pin Jude down and ravish him, but he wanted Jude to beg for him to take him; wanted him eager and knowing exactly how much better it would feel to have a dick rather than a crop when he finally asked for it.

For now, he fucked Jude with the crop, pulling it out one or two ridges before thrusting it back in, his tongue swirling along the kid's erection.

It didn’t take long before Jude was sobbing, hips jerking as he came, before sprawling on the bed in a boneless heap as his orgasm left him panting.

Alvin swallowed him down and licked him clean, removing the crop with a gentle tug and tossing it aside. His lips kissed their way up Jude’s chest, hands smoothing over his hips and sides. “See?” he murmured, brushing back the damp strands of dark hair from Jude's face.

Jude glanced up with a smile, eyes a warm honeyed gold above the flush of pleasure. “What about you?”

Alvin groaned, nibbling on Jude's ear. “I'd love to have your mouth on me.” He smirked at the stutter in Jude's breathing before he nodded. He purred his approval and sat up, watching Jude as he unfastened his pants, throwing a leg over to straddle his chest. He pushed his pants down, stroking himself as Jude watched. “Open up.”

Jude licked his lips, slowly parting them as Alvin pressed the tip of his arousal against them. His eyes widened as Alvin's thick cock forced his mouth open even more, tongue flicking against him as he struggled to take him in.

Alvin sucked in deep breaths as he pushed into the wet heat of Jude's mouth, finding the boy’s hands with his own and pinning them above Jude's head. “Good boy,” he breathed, groaning with the effort to go slow. All he wanted was to fuck into Jude's mouth where it was stretched wide around him, feel Jude around every inch of him, until he was choking on his cum.

He dug his knees into the bed, pulling back enough to let Jude breathe before filling his mouth again with a shallow thrust. “Gods, you look amazing, kid. Look so good with my dick in your mouth. Swallow it down, there's a good boy.” He murmured praises as he pushed a bit deeper, until he was hitting the back of Jude's throat, his pleasure spiking with each choked off breath around him. Fresh tears formed at the corners of Jude's eyes, which only urged Alvin on more, until he was face-fucking Jude with sharp, deep thrusts.

He grunted in surprise when Jude finally caught on enough to swallow and suck, tipping his head back further and wiggling his tongue, and then his orgasm was on him. He pulled free of Jude's mouth as he came, making a mess of his face and hair. “Fuck,” he groaned, rubbing the last of his orgasm out against Jude's cheek. He slid his thumb across the mess and pushed it past Jude's lips, humming as he licked it clean.

“Stay put.” He climbed off the bed, shedding his clothes the rest of the way as he headed to the bathroom. He returned with a damp cloth and cleaned them both up, following the cloth with his lips as he wiped Jude's face. “You okay?”

Jude nodded, settling on his side. “Was it good?”

Alvin laughed, tipping Jude's face up to brush their lips together. “You were amazing.” Better than he'd expected or hoped. He turned off the light before getting them under the covers, wrapping an arm over Jude when he curled into his chest.

“Goodnight, sir.”

He snorted and slid his hand down to grope Jude's warm ass. “Night, kid.”

Alvin slept deep, waking to warm breath on his neck and fingers between his legs. He groaned and pushed into them as he blinked his eyes open. Jude was all but glued to his chest, ears red where his face was buried in Alvin's neck. He grinned and slid a hand into Jude's hair, nuzzling at a burning ear.

He closed his eyes with a hum of pleasure, content to let Jude continue. The hesitant fingers grew stronger, wrapping tight around his thickening length as he murmured soft praises into Jude's ear. The way Jude's breathing hitched and he panted against his neck every time he thrust his hips was enough to undo him. He only hoped Jude begged to be fucked soon or he'd have to give up on that idea; he had half a mind to pin him down and take him then and there. It wasn't long before he was spilling in Jude's hand, biting at his ear with a deep groan of pleasure.

“Mmm, good morning to you, too.” He nudged Jude onto his back, fastening his lips to his neck to add a fresh mark.

“I should get started on breakfast.” Jude squirmed away and off the bed before Alvin could stop him.

Alvin raised an eyebrow at the hasty escape, licking his lips as he caught a glimpse of still-red ass when Jude retrieved his clothes; the marks would last a few days at least. He stretched with a hum of content and took a quick shower, though his good mood started to plummet when Jude tensed the moment he walked into the kitchen.

He settled at the small table, propping his chin on his fist as he tried to figure out what had changed between last night and this morning. Maybe he’d been too rough? Jude had seemed eager, but he was sure the kid hadn’t fully known what he was stepping into. He waited until Jude put his plate on the table before asking, “How’s the ass?”

Jude flushed crimson. “It’s fine,” he murmured, startling as Alvin grasped his wrist.

He gave a tug, pulling Jude into his lap. “Did I hurt you?”

Jude whimpered, struggling against the hold until Alvin tightened his grip. “No,” he said softly, slumping into Alvin’s chest.

“Then what’s wrong?” He sighed as Jude tensed and stayed silent. “Did you not enjoy last night?” He was sure Jude never asked to stop, but it'd been difficult not to get carried away. When there was still no answer, he rubbed at the kid’s back. “Or is it that you enjoyed it a lot?”

Jude made a choked sound and pressed his face into Alvin’s shoulder before nodding. “I think there’s something wrong with me.”

Alvin couldn’t help a quiet laugh as relief flooded him. “No, there’s not. I promise.” He buried his fingers in Jude’s hair, kissing his ear, then his cheek.

“But you... and I…” Jude glanced up with a soft whine. “I shouldn’t have like it.”

“Says who?” Alvin raised an eyebrow. “Everyone has their vices.”

Jude frowned, not looking convinced. “Even you?”

Alvin laughed. “I got more vices than virtues, kid.” And Jude was one of them; he just hoped he didn't end up pushing him away like he did everyone else. “I enjoyed last night. I’d like to do it again, if you want.”

Jude took a deep breath. “Alright... But next time without the crop?” he asked, flushing again.

“So you _didn’t_ like all of it.” Alvin grinned and shifted enough to get to his breakfast, offering Jude a bite of the eggs.

“It stung,” Jude replied, squirming on Alvin’s lap before taking the offered bite.

“Less stinging. Noted.” He enjoyed his breakfast a minute before daring to ask, “Did you like... did you mind the rest of last night?”

Jude chuckled, the sound easing the last of the tension from the both of them. “No... I - I think I liked that the most.”

“Getting off?” Alvin asked with a nip to Jude’s ear.

“No. The... pleasing you part,” Jude murmured under his breath.

Well, well, well. That was certainly pleasing to hear. His body felt warm just knowing Jude enjoyed being at his mercy. “Good boy,” he purred, stealing a kiss. “Come back to my room tonight and we’ll try something new.”

Jude’s lips twitched as he stood to get back to work. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
